


C-O-F-F-E-E Is Noooot For Me

by Dinosquirrel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, cute fluff, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosquirrel/pseuds/Dinosquirrel
Summary: Short davekat drabble, based on this tumblr post: https://prompts4all.tumblr.com/post/168797113738/prompt-35-staring-at-your-coffee-is-not-going-to





	C-O-F-F-E-E Is Noooot For Me

“Staring at your shitty-ass coffee is not going to magically give you all the answers. You know that, right?”  
Karkat grunted at you.   
“Awwww, do we have a sleepyhead?”  
Another grunt. It was the New Year, and you had just told Karkat how to properly celebrate it. Staying up all night. He only participated because it was also the end of the 1st sweep on the meteor. Part of the night was spent with the dancestors, or whatever they were going to be called, while the other half was just getting drunk and talking. You missed watching the ball fall an hour before new years officially came for you, but kissing Karkat at midnight was worth it. As was getting Kanaya drunk for the first time.  
Kanaya- hell, all the trolls- were lightweights, except Terezi. She stayed pretty normal. But then again…   
“Dave, you’ve been staring at me for the last minute. Are you okay.”   
“Ooh! Look who finally got up.”  
“Fuck off,” Karkat shouted. From the common room, Vriska yelled something about being quiet. You ignored her.   
“You okay? Hangovers are pretty shit the first few times.”   
You waited a moment.  
“Yeah that’s a lie, they are always shit.”  
Karkat was still silent. That was odd. You looked over at him and…  
“Seriously? Are you asleep? All of 5 fucking seconds since your last beautiful curse, and here we are.”  
He did look rather cute. You rolled your eyes. The coffee cup…   
You whispered “fuck” right before it happened. The coffee spilled all over Karkat, waking him with a scream. It was still very hot, steam coming off the top, and Karkat had just burnt himself.   
“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck-” Karkat was yelling at the top of his lungs. Terezi, Kanaya, and a very hungover Rose came in running.  
“Is everything alright?” Kanaya questioned.  
“No it fucking isn’t. This dumbass coffee just spilled all over me and my nook is probably filled with it,” Karkat moaned. “I swear. One fucking second without this shit happening. Strider, why didn’t you help?”  
He turned to stare at you. You backed off, hands in the air.  
“Dude, I just looked over at you. You fell asleep on your coffee. It’s not my fault.”  
He rolled his eyes. The others laughed and went back to wherever they were. You leaned down over Karkat. You could smell the coffee steaming off of him.   
“Stop that and help me up, fuckass.”  
It was your turn to roll your eyes. You went to grab his arm, but realized that if you did, the coffee would get everywhere.  
“Hmmm…”  
“Dave, what are you thinking about? You can just help me up! Or no, you can’t, because-”   
Today seemed like the day of eye rolling. “The coffee will get everywhere. And I am not in the mood for cleaning that shit up. Here.”  
You reached down and under his legs, swooping him up into your arms, bridal-style.   
“What the fuck man?”  
“Dude, you need to get to the shower. This is the fastest way.”  
Karkat struggled for a minute, but eventually let himself lean against your chest. You smirked at your boyfriend and slowly made your way to the shower. Once you got to the bathroom, he jumped out of your arms and shoved you out the door. He slammed it. You sat with your back on it, listening to the coffee hit the floor as Karkat declothed. You had the best boyfriend.


End file.
